Connor James Miller
A sometimes immature Meta, Connor James Miller is a member of the BTA Staff and owner of Riverstone Pizzeria. His abilities are physically and mentally based and because of his abilities, he has a lot of information stored in his head. He can bring this information forward at any time, though sometimes it's not by choice and just kind of happens. While he can be a giant pain, he also has a good heart and close friends. Connor is played by Leani. Early Life Connor was raised in a loving home, but from an early age his parents knew he was different. His quick learning ability manifested when he was only a few months old. This unnerved his parents, who were terrified when he spoke his first word, followed by his first sentence, at six months old, “Momma, can you read to me?” While his parents were scared, they saw this as a blessing and kept his secret, explaining to him constantly that he couldn’t speak in front of others. Because of his abilities, when he was a child, Connor sounded much older than he actually was. In an effort to fit in and not seem like an outcast, Connor began to act like other children his age. This can explain his immature behavior as an adult, since he doesn’t really know how to act around people his own age. He was good at sports because his brain worked faster then other people’s, meaning he could calculate their next move almost instantly. Because of this he grew bored with sports and quit them. When he graduated high school, he went to college purely for the paper degree. His intelligence level was well over that of his professors and fellow students and he often grew bored in class. He began acting out in order to past the time, but none of the professors could do anything because he got perfect grades. He often finished all his assignments within the first month of classes, and he spent the rest of his time researching about Metas. He had heard the term from a man who was describing his neighbor: a man he said who could travel at great speeds. After leaving school, Connor got a job at a small electronics store, fixing computers. The job was meant to be temporary, but he ended up staying there for about 7 years. He only left when he heard about Black Thorn Academy and the Meta community around it. He was tired of hiding who he was and wanted to meet people who were like him…different. Abilities Quick Reflexes Connor has faster reflexes then the average person. His brain works quicker then most, which allows him to react to things much faster. He’s great at dodging things, or catching fast moving objects, but this ability does not come with strength, so he has trained himself to be stronger through exercise and practice. Photographic Memory Connor can memorize something by seeing it once. It can be anything from a book, to a person’s face, to what watch someone was wearing. He is able to see everything around him and save it in his memory. Information Recall Any information Connor hears, sees, etc. is stored in his mind and he is able to recall it at will. It can be the most obscure fact on the planet, and he will not only remember what the fact is, but where he heard it/saw it and from whom/what. However, if he does this too much, he will get a splitting headache, and even on the rare occasion, a nose bleed. Speed Reading Connor is able to read quicker then the average person. Quick Learning Because of his other abilities, Connor can learn skills very quickly. If something is taught to him once he can usually perform it perfectly the second time he does it. However, if it has been a long time since he has learned the skill, he usually will have to re-learn it. Because of this, he’s always busy practicing any new skill he has obtained. Personality Connor is a very laid back person. He’s not one to dress too fancy, but when the occasion arises he cleans up well. Connor is a loveable geek. He loves sci-fi movies and shows and any kind of video game. Many people think that he is immature for his age, but he just ignores those people. He can be very witty and snarky at times and he loves sarcasm. He loves most foods, but he cannot help himself when it comes to junk food and candy. His kitchen consists mostly of snacks foods Relationships Isabelle Daniels Evelyn Stark Appearance Connor James is represented in game by Zachary Levi. Category:Physical Ability Category:Mental Ability Category:Business Owner Category:Meta Category:BTA Staff Category:Level 4